Paths of Hate
by ashes at midnight
Summary: The act of vengeance is old and powerful, and has corrupted even the most pure of souls. In 1744 a vampire called Darla killed the only thing that mattered to Liam O'Rourke, his little sister Kathy. For years he hunted her, until one day he decided to change the game. He enlisted the help of a demon, and found her weak spot. Sunnydale, California. 250 years into the future. B/A
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, the plot however belongs to me.**

**Dedication: To the girls and guys at the BtVS and Ats Fanfiction group on facebook.**

**A/N: I started writing this back in May of 2012. I wrote a little, then I got distracted and I put it to the back burner. I've recently started looking at this story again to try and finish it. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't post another multi-chaptered fic until it was finished, but I really need some inspiration, and it's been a while since I've posted a new story. So I thought I would post the first chapter and see what everyone thought about it. It will be a while before I post the next chapter as I'm gonna try and get most of the writing done before then. Please don't let that put you off, i'm just giving you all a heads up. LOL**

**This story is a MAJOR AU. You will see what I mean as the story goes along. **

**Thanks to Scribes1015 for betaing this story for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

**Paths of Hate**

**Prologue**

**Sunnydale, California**  
**November 7th 1999**

Liam's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he held the sword tip against the vampire's pale throat. He wanted to slice the steel across her skin, and cleave her head from her body until she dissolved into dust.

She was kneeling, her bloody palms pressed against the cold floor. It would be so easy to kill her, to finally put an end to all the pain she had put him through.

Slowly, another hand came into his line of sight, curling around his wrist and pulling his arm away. The point of the sword slowly coming away from the vampire's neck.

The vampire took the opportunity to take a deep breath. She didn't need to breathe, but it was instinctive, and calmed her in much the same way as it would a human. She looked up, her vivid blue eyes showing her worry as Liam glared down at her angrily, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Liam, please." Buffy asked, her palm still over his as she guided the sword until the tip was pointing to the floor.

"I should kill you," Liam said to the vampire.

Darla swallowed nervously, holding herself perfectly still as Liam continued to glare at her. She knelt on the floor, her shirt torn at the shoulder, blood oozing from a cut on her upper arm, the left side of her face a mass of bruises, her lip was split. "I'm sorry," she said, "I know it can't make up for the things I did to you but…"

"You think you can apologize after everything you did? After everything you've put me through?" The sword in his hand twitched as he fought to keep himself from slicing through Darla's exposed throat.

Only Buffy's grip on his wrist stopped him from moving, her hand deceptively strong for such a small woman. "Liam, think about this, please," she urged him.

"What's there to think about? I should kill her now and rid the world of her evil."

"She has a soul, Liam. She's not like other vampires, you know that."

"I don't care!" he shouted, suddenly turning on Buffy. "Do you have any idea what she did to me?!"

Buffy didn't flinch. She stood her ground, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "No, and I don't care," she said, turning his words back on him. "You don't know her. She's helped me, she's fought by my side and I'm not gonna let you kill her so that you can settle this little vendetta!"

Liam's eyes narrowed angrily, but Buffy didn't give him a chance to say anything as she continued. "I don't want to lose you, Liam. Darla has a soul now. If you kill her you won't ever be able to come back from that."

"Maybe I don't want to," he said quietly. Turning his head he looked back down at Darla and tightened his grip on the sword in his hands.

Darla tilted her chin up defiantly, baring her throat to him as she sneered. "Do it then, you big damn hero."


	2. Chapter 1

...

Paths of Hate

Chapter 1

Galway, Ireland

August 1st, 1744

The streets of Galway were dark and quiet as the vampire known as Darla walked through the night. Her white dress a shining beacon as she glided silently through the port-side town. Drunken sailors stumbled from the pubs, offering her leering looks or brash words not fit for polite conversation. Raising an eyebrow at them she walked silently past, smiling as they cursed her loudly.

She had no interest in the likes of these men, she was looking for something more, a companion she could spend eternity with.

As she continued down the street a figure caught her eye. Quickly, she ducked behind a wall, watching as a young man stumbled past, his eyes glazed over from the effects of the alcohol. She tilted her head, watching him closely, her lips pursed together thoughtfully.

She liked everything she could see, and was imagining the things she couldn't.

His friend was equally as drunk. Both of them laughing loudly as they stumbled down the street. He hit his friend just a little too boisterously, causing the shorter man to stumble and fall into the mud. "Damn ya, Liam!" his friend shouted loudly, "what the 'ell did ya do that for ya bastard!"

Liam laughed and offered his hand to his friend, hauling him to his feet. Continuing on their way as Darla watched silently from the shadows, a curious expression on her face.

She picked up her skirts and slowly followed them, keeping to the shadows as the friends parted ways. She followed Liam out of town and up the hill towards the small cottage on the top of the cliff, overlooking the bay below. The house is tucked against a low sandstone wall. Behind the house is an ancient grove of pine trees, they continue up along the cliff, following the road further into the country.

A vegetable garden is thriving out the front of the house. A cow and two docile horses watch her from a small pen not far away. A chicken coop is tucked against the side,safely tucked away from the harsh wind blowing in from Galway Bay.

A smile of anticipation appeared on her face as she stopped, concealed by the trees. Ahead of her Liam stumbled down the garden path, stepping carefully through the vegetable garden towards the window on the side of the house. He glanced around before carefully easing himself into the house through the window. Darla raised her eyebrow in surprise before continuing forward, following his path before she leant against the side of the house and peered in through the window, careful not to be seen.

His back was facing her as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She admired the hard muscles of his back and shoulders before he dropped his pants and gave her something else to admire. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she turned away. Perhaps this trip wasn't for nothing after all.

(v)

The next night Liam was again in the pub, a mug of ale in front of him, another half dozen scattered across the table. A fiery red-head sitting in his lap. He grinned drunkenly up at the woman as his hands wandered slowly over her body, his hands lingering in places he knew would make her squeal. With a laugh she slapped his hands away, her eyes sparkling. He grinned and captured her mouth in a kiss, almost toppling off his chair in the process.

On the other side of the large pub Darla had crossed her arms over her chest angrily, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Earlier that night she had approached Liam when he was standing at the bar. Batting her eyelashes at him, she had given him her best smile as she made sure to give him a good view of her ample chest.

He had eyed her, interest sparking in his eyes. "I haven't seen you before," he had murmured to her quietly. "You're not from around here are ya lass?"

"No, I'm not," she said, in an accent different from his own.

"Why are you here?" he asked, keeping his eyes on hers as he took a drink of ale. His lips curving into a slow smile as leaned towards her.

She smiled sweetly. "I wanted to see the world, haven't you ever wanted to do that? She asked, putting on all her charms as she touched his arm and took an eager step towards him.

"Aye," he said with a grin, "but that ain't ever gonna happen lass."

"I could show you," she had said.

With a cheeky smile he had leaned forward, and his voice had been cruel and arrogant as he had whispered in her ear. "Now, what's a whore like you gonna show me that I haven't already seen?"

With an angry gasp she had jerked back as if stung, her eyes widening in horror. How dare he! She wasn't a whore, hadn't been for a very long time. She glared at him angrily, hating the way he suddenly made her feel weak.

He had smirked when he saw the anger in her eyes, enjoying her distress before he shrugged his shoulders dismissively and turned away, walking back to his table.

Now, a while later and sitting alone at her table on the other side of the room, Darla could smell his arousal as the red-head grinded against his hips. With an angry huff she got up and stormed from the pub. As she walked down the street a man made a snatch for her, his dirty hands clutching at her flesh. Annoyed, she grabbed him, pulled him into a dark alley and turned her face up to him. The mischievous grin that was on his face changed quickly as she let her true face shine through. The yellow eyes and pointed fangs freezing the man in his tracks.

Darla wasted no time in grabbing his head and sinking her fangs into the side of his neck, draining him quickly as he struggled against her iron grip.

When his heart stopped she let him slump carelessly to the floor. Raising her thumb to her lips she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, licking it clean with a flick of her tongue.

She moved away, lifting her skirt's up off the ground and heading towards the edge of town, and the road to the cliffs.

She wanted to make that arrogant bastard pay. For a few seconds she had felt like she was human again. She hated feeling that way.

She was a vampire dammit! A powerful demon. Her sire was The Master, one of the most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth. He was the head of the Order of Aurelius, one of the most ancient vampire family's, an unbroken bloodline stretching back until the very dawn of man. These vampires were some of the most powerful in existence.

At almost 5,000 years of age the Master was the oldest vampire left on earth.

His features had changed in the centuries that he had been alive, no longer could he pass as human, the hair on his head had slowly lightened and fallen out. His eyes had darkened to a deep red, his mouth permanently stained from the many victims he had drained over the years.

At almost 150 years old Darla was nowhere near as old as her Sire, her features still shining with the youth of her human life, her bright blue eyes a window to the soulless creature she had become.

As she made her way up the path to Liam's house she heard a high, girlish laugh from inside and smiled as she imagined his doting family. Vowing to make him pay for humiliating her. She knocked on the door and took a step back, holding her arms in front of her, keeping her face calm and emotionless.

The door opened and a young girl in her early teens appeared. Her hair was dark and curly, falling to her waist. Her eyes were dark, reminding her of Liam's.

"Hello dear, I'm Darla, may I come in?" she said softly, struggling to keep the smile on her face.

The girl looked at her suspiciously. "What is this about?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's…," Darla made her voice small and unsure, "… about Liam," she lied.

She noticed the girls eyes widen, before she stepped back. "Please, come in," the girl said.

Darla smiled as she stepped over the threshold and walked into the small cottage. The girl closed the door behind her. "What's my fool of a brother done now?" she asked as she turned back around to face the vampire.

Darla hid a smile as she looked curiously around, hearing a man and a woman talking in the adjoining room. "Oh….a terrible thing," she murmured sadly, turning around and letting her face shift to the demon within. "He turned me down…"

(v)

After Darla had left the pub Liam had taken the red-head's hand, dragged her out the back and pushed her up against the wall, both of them clutching at each other desperately. He lifted her skirts and grabbed her thighs, lifting them up so she could wrap them around his waist. They both groaned frantically as their bodies rubbed against one another.

Afterwards as he leaned against the wall and tried to get his breath back the red-head straightened her skirts and fluffed up her hair, giving him a smirk as she sauntered away.

Liam grinned as he pulled his pants back up and tied the fastenings together. He ran his hands through his hair and turned on his heel, heading away from the pub. It was late, he was drunk and it was a long walk home.

He was almost home when he heard a horrified scream that shocked him out of his drunken haze. His eyes widened and he ran the rest of the way up the hill. "Kathy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, 'Kathy!"

He ran through the vegetable patch, slamming into the door, sending it crashing back against the wall as he charged into the room. He skidded to a stop as he took in the gruesome scene. Blood covered the floor, his mother lay face down on the tiles, blood seeping from under her neck and chest. On the other side of the room a woman stood over his father's dead body.

Slowly, the woman turned around and he saw her face, his eyes widening at the vampire's glowing yellow eyes.

Slowly Darla's face shifted, revealing the sparkling blue eyes and pretty face he had seen in the pub. "You," he muttered in shock.

"Yes, me."

"What have you done? Where's Kathy?" he asked quickly.

"It was going to be you, you know. Until you turned me down," she smiled evilly. "That wasn't the smartest thing you could have done, so of course, I found something else to amuse me."

Liam shook his head slowly in disbelief. His eyes darted around the room, seeing his mother and father dead on the floor, there was still no sign of his sister. "Where's my sister, Where's Kathy?"

Darla tilted her chin up. "Behind you," she answered.

Liam turned around and there, slumped against the wall behind the door was his little sister, his little Kathy. His eyes widened as he let out a soft cry, "No…" he whispered, stumbling forward, tears flowing down his cheeks as he lowered himself to the floor and pulled her cold body into his lap. He smoothed her hair from her face, crying as he clutched at her desperately, wanting this to be a dream, any moment now he would wake up.

Behind him Darla laughed softly. "Poor Liam, couldn't save them…what kind of son and brother lets their family die? You're a disgrace, Liam, and you'll never be anything else."

Her dress rustled as she moved up behind him, reaching out Darla placed her hands on his shoulders. Opening his eyes slowly, he was acutely aware that the hand on his shoulder was as cold as ice, the same temperature as the body in his arms.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His family was dead, and this demon was the cause. "What are you?" He hissed angrily, not letting her have the satisfaction of seeing the horror in his eyes.

He practically felt her smile. "I'm a vampire" she purred, running her cool hand over the muscles of his shoulder.

"A vampire," he murmured, "of course." A sudden thought came to him. "And what exactly is that?" he asked softly, distracting her as he wrapped his hand around the thin silver chain around his sisters neck.

As Darla talked he leaned forward, giving his sister one last hug as he discretely unhooked the chain, and it's silver cross; from around her neck. He bundled the chain tightly in his palm before lowering his sister's body to the group. "You said you wanted to make me like you," he stated.

Darla laughed, a high musical sound. "Of course," she said.

Before Darla could do anything he was on his feet and facing her. The silver cross in his palm pressing against her pale cheek.

Darla screamed shrilly with pain, jumping back as her skin started to sizzle, a nasty smell of burning flesh filling the air. Her face shifted. Golden eyes flashed at him, as she bared her teeth and snarled menacingly.

"Get out of here!" he shouted angrily.

Darla eyed the cross in his hand, and hesitated. She wasn't much of a fighter, always relying on her charm and appearance to lure her victims to her. Slowly she took a step back. "Fine," she hissed, "fine, but you'll regret it. I'll kill you."

He snorted. "Not if I kill you first. You better watch your back vampire, because I'm not going to rest until you're dust."

She glared at him, took another step back and then ran from the house.

Liam waited a few more seconds, his breathing hard. When he was sure she wasn't coming back he sucked in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "I'll make her pay," he whispered into the silence, "for you Kathy. I won't rest until she's dead."

**...**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has faved, reviewed and followed. Hope you are all intrigued with where this story is going. I haven't done an AU quite so detailed and different before, it's so much fun! Anyway, please review if you liked it and the next chapter is being written as I type. (Or, well will be written when I finish typing because I can't be typing two things at once can I) LOL**

xx

Ashes


End file.
